creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Never-Ending Message
September 19th, 2009 I woke up to a strange call, my dial tone was a dog barking. (Yes, don't make fun of me.) I just wanted to sleep for another couple of minutes, then I just shut it off and went back to sleep. Five minutes later, my phone rang again. I checked to see who it was and it was just a guy trying to sell me something. I never actually talked with a "telemarketer" before, I just picked it up, wondering what he would say. I picked up, not knowing what he might say, but some of my friends say it is all just a scam. I talked to the telemarketer, and sure enough, he was trying to sell me something. He told me if I was interested in a new necklace. I said no and hung up. After since that call, I couldn't sleep, so I just decided to go downstairs and make myself some breakfast. After breakfast, I went to my job, as a dentist. This one guy that came in, he sounded very familiar. He wore a black suit, with red sneakers and a bow tie. Then it came to me. He was the guy trying to sell me that new necklace. Though, I didn't want to make him know I was that rude guy who hung up so I just kept my mouth shut. He got into the chair and I started cleaning his teeth. The odd thing was, was that when I looked into his mouth, I saw no tongue. I thought that was strange, but I moved on. I remembered something during our call though, It seemed as though he wasn't really speaking proper English. I think he just had some surgery on his tongue like a few minutes again because of the stitches in his tongue. But, after I cleaned all his teeth, he payed, and left. I went back home and went to bed for a few hours. I woke up to a screaming noise, It sounded like a cry for help. I looked out my window to see a criminal holding a lady hostage as another takes her wallet. I ran to my phone and I dialed 911. But, when it picked up. It sounded like the telemarketer I talked to earlier. I don't know how he is following me, but whatever it was, it was creeping me out. I asked him for the police and he told me he was an officer. I told him my address, and hung up. In a matter of time the cops showed up. I watched out the window as the cops surrounded the criminals. But then I saw one quickly turn his gun around to the cops and shot all the cops. It looked like he was mind controlled. I ran outside to see what was going on, but I wished I never done that. The officer turned around and tried to shoot at me, I ran as fast as I could and dodged most of the bullets. One hit my arm, I was wounded. But I made it out of there alive. I ran back into my house, I healed my wound when I heard a bashing on the door. I looked and it was the "mind controlled" police officer. I decided to hide in my basement. I heard footsteps from above me, I was scared. More then I ever was in my life. I knew what I had to do. I grabbed my baseball bat, and slowly walked upstairs. I had security camera's set up everywhere and the control panel was in the basement. I looked and I saw no one. Then at one brief little moment, I thought I saw a black shadow. I thought I was just imagining things. I then saw the guy upstairs with a gun in hand, walking slowly. So quietly, so steady. I saw my cat, Whiskers, hiding from the cop. I knew at that very moment I had to do something before he found my cat and killed it. I ran up all the way upstairs to whack him with the bat. He then saw me and shot at me. I had a lucky miss and was able to hit him to the ground, dropping his gun in the process. At that very moment, the phone ran. I knew this wasn't the right time to talk, so I ignored it. I bashed him till he was dead. Then I was about to call the cops when I heard Whiskers hissing at a wall. I heard a rumor that animals could see spirits, but I don't believe in that type of stuff. I ignored that and just called the cops again. They arrived at my house. They saw the guy I killed on the floor. I told them everything. Then, I was about to be sent to prison for "murder". I knew I couldn't just give up and let them take me. I tried to reason with them but they got me cornered. I didn't want to become a criminal myself so I surrendered. I told them again and again until they understood it. Luckily, they changed my punishment. It was at first "Five years in prison" but now it is "$200 fine". I was just relieved. I payed them $200 and they left. But when they cleared up the corpse, Whiskers was still hissing at something. But at that time I got another call. It was the telemarketer. When I heard my normal dog barking dial tone, it sounded very disturbing, instead of a cute dog bark, it was if it sounded like a gurgled cry. I picked up and I heard screams in the background and a demonic noises then it just hang up. I called them back but I wished I had never had done that. It told me to leave a message so I did. Once I did, they tried to call me back, but I was just still trying to see what Whiskers was hissing at, so, they left a message. I just wished I never had answered their phone call in the first place. It started off as whispering, like two young girls gossiping and giggling. But then I heard footsteps. It seemed as though those girls were in a forest and they were walking. Remember this was all a message on my phone so I did not know what was going on. I tried to stop the message, but it didn't hang up. I kept pressing and pressing but nothing happened. I tried to take the batteries out of the phone, but as I did I heard one of the girls scream and stabbing was heard. I freaked out and took the batteries out, now, both the girls were screaming. I tried calling someone while the message was still going, but nothing happened. I heard cries from both of the girls now. But at that very moment I saw the black man standing outside on my yard. It was the telemarketer. He yelled, "HAVE A NICE DAY" and chucked a knife at my window. It cracked, but didn't break. I jumped back. But then when I ran out of my room, I saw two girls' corpses or the floor. My heart was pounding, I grabbed my baseball bat and saw Whiskers running away from the wall now. I saw that when I now looked back at my baseball bat it was broken in half. I dropped it, wondering what the hell was going on. I then turned around and saw the guy standing there, with a knife in hand, and then he just disappeared. I ran outside to the doctor, but I couldn't get the sound of screaming girls out of my head because of that Message. I must be having Hallucinations. I went to bed but I had NO sleep. When I woke up, I felt out of shape. I felt like I had to KILL that thing that was haunting me. I was really stressed out, I didn't know what was happening. When I woke up, the crack in my window was gone, the two girls' corpses were gone, everything seemed normal. Except that the message in my phone was still running. My phone batteries would only last a day, but it was still running on full battery, the time on my clock said 9:36 but on the phone it said 12:00. I tried to take it away to the dump or something, but every time it did, it was always there again when I came back. I went to sleep for a few hours to try to take my mind off of it, but it was no use. I walked downstairs, I screamed when I saw blood on the walls, it spelt out a word. It said, "SELL IT." I did not know what the demon was trying to say to me, I just want it to stop. I went to work and that telemarketer guy always came to me, while I was cleaning his mouth, I was too disturbed that I accidentally split open his tongue with the drill I was about to use. He screamed and got up. He must've thought I was trying to kill him because he got up, grabbed one of my tools and started chasing me. I could hear in the background, every phone in this building, still had a message, the exact message that was haunting me at my house. But the telemarketer was still chasing me, I whacked the tool out of his hand and he pulled out his gun. I put my hands up and when he was about to shoot, that mind controlled police officer came out of no where and shot the telemarketer and shot himself. I was shocked that the officer I killed came back to life. I was the only one working in the building today, so I didn't know what to do with the bodies. When I was about to go tell the cops, I heard a "BANG!" sound, and I looked back and the bodies were gone. I ran home. I am trying to figure this all out, but I have no luck. The message is still going and I took a picture of the wall with the blood, after, I looked at the picture I took. There was nothing there. I was shocked, what was happening, I was wondering if I was just hallucinating or what. I stared at the wall for a few minutes and I finally figured it out. The demon wants me to sell the phone to stop the spirit. There is a guy I know named Jermery Jones and I HATE him. He always pulls horrible pranks on me and I think it is time to get him back. I told him I was selling a new phone and he said he would take it and he would give me something back. I didn't care what he was going to give me, I just wanted the message out of my life. He came to my house, I told him if he notices anything strange, but he said no, he does not. I gave him the phone and took it out. I was wondering to myself, "why would he want to take it when it is already messaging?" But, I figured it out, I was just hallucinating the whole time, the message never actually existed. The Cop, The Telemarketer, The Girls and the Message. I decided I had enough and I went to bed, finally sleeping properly. When I woke up, I figured out the "SELL IT." wall came from. My mind thought the telemarketer was evil and in some weird way it came into my eye sight. I ran up back to my room, and the only thing that is still existing from my tragedy, is the necklace, in my room. Category:Reality Category:Items/Objects